The delivery of streaming video over communication networks can be both commercially important and expensive to support. Adaptive bit rate (ABR) video streaming can be designed to maintain continuous streaming service over congested networks. An example of maintaining continuous streaming service can be provided by a client player having the ability to select from a set of quality levels within a video stream, and the selection can be based on bandwidth history, network traffic, and/or local memory and processor availability. As ABR video streaming becomes more prevalent, the technical challenges for streaming service providers to provide consistent performance and prompt delivery may continue to increase. A user may provide subjective feedback as to the quality of experience for ABR delivery on a communication network; however, streaming service providers may not be privy to externalities affecting the subjective feedback from the user. As such, if streaming service providers rely solely on subjective feedback, then technical issues with streaming services could lay dormant and continue to persist despite positive subjective feedback from users.